Aurum
by rosalinafanforever
Summary: When Azar dies, Raven doesn't know if she'll ever unlock her past. For protection, she, Kori, and Komi are sent to Aurum Academy, a superhero prep school on Earth, and there, Raven hopes she'll finally find the key to her past. Little does she know, Aurum will flip her life upside down. Especially with the drama Dick Grayson brings.
1. From Tamaran to Prep School

**AU story, and I just made up stuff about Azarath. I swear it'll get more interesting (Raven starts school at like three-fourths through this chapter) . BTW I think I'll drop Slade in there somewhere. So Aurum is the high school, Argentum is the middle school.**

**Aurum is like**

**Freshmen: Probatio**

**Sophomores: Legionnaire**

**Juniors: Centurions**

**Seniors: Praetors**

**First quarter (fall) is classes at Argentum**

**2nd (winter) is Leadership at Argentum (two Auras for a group of six Argents)**

**3rd (spring) is where they get split into teams of five**

**4th quarter (one month of what is usually summer vacation) is finals**

**The next two months are still spent at Aurum, but they're on break**

**THIS CHAPTER MAINLY FEATURES:**

**Arella**

**Azar**

**Random priests from Azarath**

**Trigon**

**Jinx**

**Kitten**

**Kori**

**Roy (Speedy)**

**Garfield (BB)**

**Komi**

**Flash**

**BATMAAAN**

**last but not least...**_**DICK THE PRICK**_** (Dick Grayson)**

**CAMEOS BY:**

**Nya-Nya**

**Adonis**

**Angel**

**Cyborg**

**I've had this idea for a while, but haven't really thought it through yet. Hope it turns out okay, though. Stick with me, please, I've never written a school-AU fic yet. Just keep your fingers crossed.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ever since she opened her eyes on the planet Tamaran, Raven knew she was one-of-a-kind. Whether that was good or bad, she couldn't tell. But one thing was certain; Raven was not a Tamaranian, no matter what people tried to tell her. Perhaps a little bit of background knowledge is necessary to understand her present situation.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**AZARATH, 16 YEARS AGO**

"She's beautiful," cooed Arella, gently adjusting the tiny newborn in her arms. The women gathered around the pale new mother let out a simultaneous gasp. Raven Roth was, indeed, a stunner. Strangely enough, she'd been born with hair. Short, glossy purple locks framed her pale gray face, which housed exotic violet eyes and pouty, slightly pink lips. She looked like an angel, but the thing was...baby Raven was a half-demon.

Outside the floating city, a massive ball of fire hurtled towards the floating city's shield of magic, an invisible blue bubble around Azarath. The bubble fizzled slightly, flickering.

"I come to collect what is rightfully mine," a voice boomed. The white clouds sank into a slithering black fog, and two pairs of glowing red eyes shone through the darkness.

Within the hillside temple, the small congregation of white-robed women froze. One of them, crowned with a thin golden circlet, turned to face the threat.

"Trigon. You know Azarath does not welcome you. Or should I teach you that lesson again?"

Trigon laughed, a low, menacing, rumble. "Azar. Step aside. Give me the child, and I shall spare your city. If you choose to disobey my orders...I suppose you slaves of peace will need a new home. On second thought, you'll all be gone!"

The High Priest Metria shared a glance with Queen Azar. An unspoken understanding passed between them. Closing her eyes, she began to chant.

"Illud...quod quaeritur...a custodia angelica…"

From Trigon's raw, red hands, a burst of powerful red energy shot towards the shield.

"...NOCERE!" Metria finished. From inside the shield, a web of white energy spiraled outwards, reinforcing the blue outer shield. Trigon roared in fury. The energy had only been enough to crack the outer shield.

Azar cast her eyes downward. "Arella, please, let me take Raven. I vow to protect her until my dying day."

Almost guiltily, Arella breathed, "Very well. But the blood of this entire world is on my hands. At least I'll be gone with it."

Gently, Azar took Raven from Arella's hands.

"Wait."

Arella sat up painfully, planting one last kiss on the now-sleeping Raven's forehead, then returning her to Azar.

The Queen of Azarath closed her eyes. "Tolle nos Tamaran!"

Her normally indigo eyes glowing turquoise blue, Azar disappeared in a flash, still clutching Raven. Arella watched them go, hungry for a last glimpse of her daughter. Then she turned, just in time to see the entire shield melt away, consumed by red.

"Farewell, Raven, my sweet child. May the angels watch over you when I am gone." She felt the ground buckle beneath her, and fell. Backlit by the red glow of Trigon's magic, the falling city of Azarath was more beautiful than ever. And then, both Azarath and Arella were gone forever.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**TAMARAN, PRESENT DAY**

Raven jolted up, breathing heavily. To her right, someone stirred.

Azar, now in her mid-forties, smiled comfortingly. "That same nightmare?"

"Y-yeah. Those two pairs of glowing red eyes, and then darkness. But something else, too. A woman's voice."

Azar frowned, wondering. "A woman?"

"She said...she said 'Farewell, Raven, my sweet child.' And something about angels watching over me or whatever. Didn't help me at all, though." That last part was a lie, and Raven knew it. She grimaced, as if to prove she wasn't lying. Somehow, that woman's voice made her feel, if only for an instant, that everything was going to be just fine. And somehow, she seemed familiar, like a long-lost favorite flavor of cake. _Wow, Raven, you should really be a philosopher, _she thought.

All she remembered was Tamaran. So why was she always dreaming of another place, a floating city of serene, white-robed people? But Azar had always vehemently denied the existence of any such place. And Azar knew best.

Azar suddenly reached out, cupping Raven's cheek. "Raven. There's something you need to know. Your eighteenth birthday means...means great danger. I've been discussing this with the queen of Tamaran, Ta'nira, and we both agree that asking her to sacrifice Tamaran for you would be...wrong.

Raven knew it. She was pale gray, with purple hair and eyes. And short. And cynical. Tamaranians, on the other hand, were like her friend, Princess Koriand'r. Beautiful. Tall. Bubbly. Clearly the queen wasn't willing to sacrifice her kingdom for some misfit who wore black and liked all things dark. She couldn't blame Queen Ta'nira. The woman had already done so much, out of her pity for Azar.

"You want to send me somewhere else," she deduced.

"Correct. You...and the princesses."

Raven raised her eyebrows, forming perfect purple crescents above her violet eyes. "...why? And why would Komand'r go with us?"

Komand'r was Kori's sister, and was, at eighteen, already fit to go off on her own.

"To keep her out of trouble on Tamaran. And for Koriand'r, she's going to stay safe until she is crowned queen. And protection for you. You've probably never heard of it, but the Aurum Academy in Metropolis was built for that exact purpose."

Again, Raven was utterly confused. "Just to protect two teenagers and a brat new to the world of adulthood?"

"Uh, no. The Aurum Academy is on Earth. A world we studied very briefly. More specifically, it is located in Metropolis."

"Oh, I remember! Something about a certain Superman, right?"

Azar smiled affectionately. "Yes, Raven. The Man of Steel. He works with others. Like him. Like you. People with powers, who can help you control yours and protect you while you learn."

"Control my powers?" Raven groaned. "You already taught me how."

"Let me rephrase. To hone your powers. In case...you know, your eighteenth birthday."

Sarcastically, Raven muttered, "Oh, to protect me from creepy stalkers who want to show me their kittens."

"Without the kittens, you're spot on. Now get packing."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Raven was immersed in her spell book. Suddenly, the landscape outside the jet window changed. Raven pressed her face to the glass, casting her eyes downward. There. Below them, an entire planet came to life, with beautiful patterns of green and blue and white and everything new to Raven.

"Wow," was all she could manage. Koriand'r flung her face to the window, then lurched backwards, ripping her seat belt out of its socket.

"It's lovely!" she exclaimed, the Tamaranian language sounding especially loud within the tiny space of the plane.

Raven reached into her bag, pulling out a thick tome. Geography of the Universes. She muttered to herself as she skimmed through the book.

"Our Universe, chapters one through eighty, yes…our galaxy, chapters eighteen through thirty...planets...Earth!" She slammed her fingertips onto the page marked 'languages.'

Thoughtfully, she mused, "I wonder which languages I'd need...maybe German, Ancient Sumerian, Sanskrit, and I already know Latin, so no need."

A green glow began to travel through her, swirling up to her brain. The information settled in her mind. Ah, she did love that spell of knowledge absorption. A true work of art for any bored student.

The jet hovered into the loading bay of a satellite. Raven, Koriand'r, and Komand

r leaped out. A red blur shot towards them.

Rapidly, the person said something that sounded like, "Walku oo arth eir fir srultarp?"

The new arrivals backed away slightly. "He thinks we are srultarps and wishes to eat us?" Kori queried.

Raven shook her head, frantically flipping through her book until she found the page of Earth languages. She waved it in front of the man in the red suit marked with a lightning bolt. Flash scratched his head quizzically, then realized what Raven wanted. He pointed to the word, 'English.' Raven nodded, pressing her fingertips to the page. A minute later, she turned to Flash.

"Hello, my name is," she began, glancing at her fake name tag, created in case her 'creepy stalker' was trying to track her down, "Rachel Roth, and these are my friends Koriand'r and Komand'r."

Flash repeated what he'd said earlier, now that he knew at least one of the newcomers could understand it. "Welcome to Earth, are you here for school?"

"Yes, the...Aurum Academy?"

He looked surprised. "That's our highest training facility for youngsters. Right this way, please."

Raven levitated towards Flash. In her signature monotone, she questioned, "So...what might the other training facilities be?"

"Oh, the Argentum Academy is our middle school, and lucky for you, the Aurum students spend their winter in partners at Argentum to learn leadership skills!"

"Wow. Commandeering middle-schoolers with superpowers. Great."

Kori hung behind, whispering to Raven, "Are you sure he is not going to eat us? I was afraid to make lip contact earlier for fear of that."

"No, Kor. I promise he won't eat us."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The four people reached a room with seven lit circles.

"Demonic ritual?" Raven whispered.

"Nah, it's a teleporter. Pretty neat, made by Batman," Flash returned.

"Oh, the one in Gotham?"

"That's the one," Flash grinned, rushing away. He was back in a flash, dragging someone with him.

The man in the dark cape and cowl muttered, "Flash, you should know not to interrupt my work."

He turned to the trio. "I'm Batman. And you three must be Raven, Princess Koriand'r, and Princess Komand'r."

Raven's jaw dropped. "How...how did..?"

Apparently, none of the others had noticed a thing. Raven glared at Batman. He knew too much. Batman caught her eye in a way that made him seem a lot less threatening and more like a here-to-help kinda guy. Her shoulders sagged in relief.

She stepped onto one of the illuminated circles. In the blink of an eye, she found herself standing before golden gates barring the way to a stunning campus of stone buildings that could have come straight out of a storybook. Her bags dropped out of her hands. Kori and Komand'r were likewise awestruck.

That's when Raven looked behind her, and just about died of shock. Aurum Academy was several thousand feet above Earth's surface, and gave a perfect view of the entire planet.

"Oh...my...gosh!" squealed Komand'r. "A castle just for me!"

The gates swung open slowly, opening to a large courtyard. In the center was a golden fountain, inscribed with the words "HEROES NEVER DIE." The fountain itself featured water jets spewing out of the weapons of seven superheroes.

As they headed for the registration office, Raven trailed slightly behind the group, still taking in the grandeur of the campus. Never before had she seen such breathtaking architecture. Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice a group of chuckling teenage boys bustling across the grass, right in front of her. She ran into one of them, who appeared to be the leader.

"Wally, stop tripping me," he groaned. Raven clutched her throbbing head as she pushed herself off his chest. Which...was surprisingly well-muscled. She finally took in the rest of the boy. He had spiky, jet-black hair and...wow...brilliant blue eyes.

He was frozen too. Whether it was out of anger, astonishment, or simple inability to move, the boy stayed absolutely still beneath her, drinking in the sight of her odd violet eyes and incredibly short, petite form. Beautiful.

"Get a room!" his friends called, before darting away. Robin gently sat up.

"Um...sorry. My name's Dick. Dick Grayson. You've probably heard of me, being the ward of the millionaire Bruce Wayne."

"Okay, Ward. I mean...hey, Dick, I'm Rav-" stuttered Raven. "Uh...Rachel Roth!"

He suddenly realized how humiliating he looked right now. Sprawled on the grass, his best suit covered in mud, with some random pretty girl.

"Got to go," he muttered brusquely. "See you around." _God, I hope that girl isn't with me for Spring Teams. I can't even think of my name when those purple eyes are looking at me._

Slightly hurt, Raven picked herself up, rushing after the two princesses. Already, the drama of being in a fancy boarding school had begun.

"My life. Has become. A FUCKING TV DRAMA. In the span of three minutes with that Dick."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As Komand'r strutted off with her newfound clique of older students, the majority of whom were just as snobbish as her, Kori and Raven breathed twin sighs of relief.

Koriand'r took in her surroundings; white tables, tons of laughing students, and trays filled with strange...things.

In Tamaranian, she whispered, "Raven. What is this place?"

Raven was similarly confused, having never been exposed to a school cafeteria, but she had a little hunch that it was some kind of...dining area. She responded in Kori's native language. "Um, I'm not really sure, but I think they're eating something. So maybe...it's a diner of some sorts."

Exasperated with her lack of knowledge, Starfire grabbed the nearest boy, pressing her lips to his. She pushed him away nonchalantly. "It is one of the cafeteria. It is where the food is serving."

Raven wasn't listening. She was staring past the dumbstruck victim of Kori's kiss. Behind him was none other than Dick Grayson. Violet eyes met blue ones.

Simultaneously, they muttered, "So much for avoiding another meeting."

Under Raven's intense violet glare, Dick felt his face grow warm. His heart began beating faster. He pushed past Wally and Victor, ducking behind a green-haired boy.

Garfield Logan eyed his friend curiously. "Dude, what's up with the blush? Is it just that kiss with that smexy redhead?"

"Uh...sure," Dick didn't want to confess the real reason he was so flustered was a simple glance from some random girl who probably hated him for pushing her away earlier. _What is the __**matter **__with me? Come on, Dick, pull it together! You've dealt with plenty of girls before. Why is Rachel any different?_

Roy Harper stood, unblinking, for a solid five minutes. He reached up slowly, touching his lips. "Wow."

Koriand'r sped towards Raven, then began pulling her towards the lunch line. "Come, Raven, and we shall partake in the strange foods of Earth!"

Before Raven could go, Dick acted in a moment of impulse. _She's gotten me all worked up. Might as well return the favor. _He slipped a small, ragged slip of paper into her hand. "Call me," he mouthed.

Raven's mind melted through her feet as she unravelled the paper. "Uh...uh…"

Dick smiled teasingly, then followed his friends out of the cafeteria. _Wonder if she'll actually call me. _To his own dismay, he found himself hoping she would. _Wow. It's the beginning of the school year and you've already-_

A shrill, girly squeal cut through his thoughts. "Dicky-poo! Come sit with us!" It was none other than Kitty Moth, the mediocre martial artist daughter of a rich, slimy businessman by the name of Killian Moth, who people referred to as 'Killer Moth.' Kitty was, at the moment, squished in at a table with Adon Ismit, Ky Wykkyd, and her two fangirls; Nyra Sasuki and Angeline LeMay

Someone else slid in at the table. Kitten's newest fangirl, none other than Komand'r Blorthnak.

"Komi! You and Dick should totes sit here!"

Dick groaned inwardly, reluctantly edging towards his self-proclaimed girlfriend. He just didn't have the heart to tell her he hated her annoying, bratty guts. Well, an open spot in the cafeteria was still an open spot.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Raven plopped her bags down in the luxurious three-person dorm. Thankfully, Komand'r had been assigned to some other room. Oh, those poor, poor, girls. She'd have to send them care packages to deal with living with Komi.

She glanced around the room, then back at the small sheet of paper clutched in her small gray hand. "Uh...Jennifer? Jennifer Furtona?"

Suddenly, pink waves of magic shot towards the chandelier. The chain snapped, sending the entire contraption crashing down. Raven barely steadied it with her telekinesis, black energy surrounding the chandelier.

"Initiation ceremony?" she grumbled.

A slight, pink-haired girl with large, cat-like pink eyes slid out of the shadows. Sheepishly, she grinned, "Thought you were an intruder. You must be Rachel. Nice to meet you. I guess you and uh...Koriand'r are both Centurions like me?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oh, our grade levels are like, probatio, legionnaire, centurion, and praetor. And don't worry, I won't almost-murder you every time you walk in. Just most of the time."

Raven laughed, which surprised even herself. With Koriand'r and Jennifer, maybe Aurum Academy wouldn't be so bad. At least the campus was oversized. That way she'd never have to deal with Dick the Prick.

Jen snatched her schedule. "Hey, we both have Magicks with Zatanna! Ooh, lucky, you have Criminology and Martial Arts with Huntress! By the way, she likes Professor Bertinelli."

Raven cut in, "So, do the Leaguers just teach here part-time?"

"Nah, they just switch out for another Leaguer every quarter. But if you suck up to them, they'll tell you stuff that's League confidential."

Jen continued, "Ooh, lucky! Dick Grayson's in three of your classes!"

Raven blanched. _Why me?_

All of a sudden, the lamp by Raven's bed began to flicker. "I knew there was a catch to free furniture," Raven mumbled.

Jen laughed, "First of all, that means there's a holographic message for you."

Hesitantly, Raven traced her finger along the AA crest of her lamp, per Jen's instructions.

A blue hologram popped out of the lampshade, displaying a series of images that could only be described as horrifying. In an automated voice too pleasant to fit the footage, the hologram began, "Greetings, Raven, from the Justice League of America. We regret to inform you that your guardian, Queen Azar of Azarath, died ten minutes ago from unknown magical poisoning after her return from travelling the universe for reasons known only to her. Her last words were, 'Rachel, your birthday celebration will be sooner than planned. Look out for a surprise.' Thank you. Hope you have a nice day."

Raven wiped unseen tears away. Her mother was dead. And she'd never even gotten the chance to tell Raven who her pursuer really was. Or who Raven was. Or anything about Raven's past. Raven collapsed onto her bed, finally letting her tears stream out. _Looks like I'll have to find the answers myself._

And from what she knew about Aurum Academy, its professors were the right people to help her unlock her past.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hope it gets more interesting next time, now that all that leading-up is done. I'm going to include Terra (BBxTerra), Bumblebee (CyxBee), and others (like Red-X). Thanks for reading. Please follow, fav, or review if you liked it. Byeeee!**


	2. The First Day

**Hey I'm back. School just...ugh, all this homework. Thanks for all the feedback and for following and favoriting. Honestly, the concept of Aurum Academy isn't really fully thought out so...probably going to be some plot holes and whatnot.**

**Please leave your suggestions in the reviews! Hope you like it.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Raven mentally groaned as she entered her first class at Aurum. Supposedly Constructs with Hal Jordan was a class to understand energy-manipulating enemies out there, unless you actually needed the class for personal power development. Raven's reason for the class was the second. _One of the few, I guess. _Unfortunately, among her classmates were Kitty Moth and Adon Ismit.

_Why does the universe hate me?_

A voice burst into her cloud of misery. It was the professor. "Morning, kids. Today I'd like you all to meet Rachel Roth of Tamaran."

Several things happened. First came the staring. Dozens of pairs of eyes, glowing and non-glowing, turned to examine the purple-haired newcomer. Then came the whispering. Raven caught snatches of conversation that sounded suspiciously like, "Aren't Tamaranians taller and tanner?"

Her blood boiled. _Wow. I didn't realize I was short and pale. Thanks for that very NEW information._

She stood up, waved shyly, and promptly plopped back down.

"Rachel, I tend to give my students nicknames. Is it all right if I call you Rae?"

"No."

"Uh...okay, Rachel. Now that that's all done and over, let's get right to it. Where were we yesterday? Oh right, page 87, imprisonment in constructs.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Raven burst out of her first class mentally screaming. She doubted she could bear one more second of the droning lecture on constructs, Kitty's incessant, ridiculous questions, and Adon's endless flexing. At least her next class was with Koriand'r,

Professor Bertinelli's class was packed. Raven scanned the rows of excitedly chattering centurions to find her friend. There. A glint of shiny red hair. Raven levitated over to Kori...only to find Adon Ismit there.

"Hey, babe, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Adon drawled, uncomfortably close to Kori.

Koriand'r was incredibly confused. "I assure you I was unharmed by our arrival from Tamaran, and we did not fall."

Raven dropped to the ground, then stormed over. She sent Adon a glare to rival the Bat's, then dragged Kori up a couple rows.

"Come on, Kor. Let's find a seat away from the perverts."

"Excuse me, Raven, but what is the pervert?"

Raven fumbled for a way to answer without disturbing the redhead's innocence. "Well...it's people like Adon Ismit."

"I am sorry, but I am afraid I still do not understand what-"

Professor Bertinelli saved Raven from further explanations. "Good morning, class. I just wanted to introduce you today to Rachel Roth and Koriand'r Blorthnak."

Kori leaped up and gave her award-winning smile. The male population in the classroom promptly collapsed.

As she had in Constructs, Raven gave a little wave. "Uh...hi."

She sat back down awkwardly, then noticed a pair of blue eyes still staring at her when everyone else had swiveled back to face Huntress. Uh-oh. Was this one of her classes with…? Yup. And to make matters worse, Dick's entire clique was with him.

He must have stared at him for a solid minute before she mouthed, _What?_

Grayson shrugged nonchalantly. Before either one could follow up, Huntress announced, "And now, our daily practice."

The class erupted in cheers. Apparently this was where Martial Arts really got interesting. "Today's pairs are Karen Beecher and Victor Stone, Tara Markov and Garfield Logan, Ky Wykkyd, and Angeline LeMay, Roy Harper and Koriand'r Blorthnak…"

The list continued. Raven's heart hammered against her ribcage. She hadn't heard her name yet, and now that she thought about it, she also hadn't heard the name-

"Dick Grayson and Rachel Roth."

Her stomach dropped like a stone. _No. Nonononono._

Richard Grayson looked at her, his expression unreadable. Finally, he flashed his million-dollar playboy grin at her. "Ms. Roth. May I have this fight?"

"Uh…" Raven was at a loss. Suddenly, the most genius, insane, and out-of-character plan came to her. "Why yes you may, Mr. Grayson."

She, in turn, sent him a brilliant beam. He gaped, open-mouthed, allowing Raven to smack him hard in the jaw. Richard groaned, rubbing his jaw. Raven towered over him, ready to kick him into oblivion, but Batman's tutelage served him well. He lashed out with his leg, sending Raven crashing to the floor. Richard quickly launched himself off his hands into a standing position.

"You won't win that easily, Rae."

Raven was thrown-off by the nickname, allowing Richard to jab her in the side. She crumpled to the ground once again, wheezing. Dick came closer, ready to pin her to the ground. A sudden burst of...something welled up inside her. Part of it was anger at Dick for using her weaknesses to his advantage, and part of it was a strange desire to prove herself.

She tried to punch Richard, but he blocked the attack with lightning speed. Raven muttered, "God, you're such a dick."

"Was that intentional?"

"I don't know, was it?" Halfway through her sentence, Raven kicked off the wall and backflipped, pinning Robin to the wall.

"How did you learn to do that?"

"Not like I lived on Tamaran, a warrior planet, for like, sixteen years."

With his face smashed to a wall, Richard mumbled, "Point taken." He pushed away from the wall slightly, then mirrored Raven's move, smashing her to a wall. But he had a next step in mind. Still holding her arms, he swung her across the mat.

Stunned, Raven barely landed on her feet. Richard grinned. "Unfortunately, I have also learned that move.

Huntress was taking notes and giving advice to the sparring partners. She came closer to Raven and Richard. "Rachel, good block there, but you're a little open on your left side. Richard, try putting those acrobatic skills to good use."

Richard groaned, "Aww, those were my secret weapon."

All Raven could think was, _What?_

Dick launched himself into the air, performed an unnecessary flip, then slammed his heel into Raven's left side, knocking her out. He leaned down before she blacked out completely.

Almost inaudibly, he whispered, "Sorry about that, Rae, but I did say I wouldn't give up easily."

Huntress tapped her pen on her clipboard. "Yep, gotta work on that left side. Nice job, Rich."

"Damn, Professor. You know I go by either Richard or Dick."

"Richard I can live with. Dick...I'd rather not, seeing as you're my student."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Koriand'r could have exploded with green energy, she was so excited. Finally, a chance to be alone with this very...cute...boy. Roy Harper. She'd never really fallen for anyone, but she was pretty sure she was hopelessly in love.

Roy was likewise ecstatic. "Uh...Koriand'r. Um...that's you! Wow. I guess."

"Yes, I am aware my name is Koriand'r." Kori was both amused and charmed by Roy's stuttering. "And you must be Roy Harper."

"You know my name?"

"Did I not learn English from you?"

Professor Bertinelli approached. Frantically, the two acted like they had been busy all along. Sadly, Kori reacted to the sudden presence of the Huntress a little too enthusiastically. She slammed her knuckles into Roy's stomach, sending him hurtling into a wall. Huntress raised her eyebrows.

"Very impressive start, there, Koriand'r. I would like to see your full technique, but I don't really think Roy's up to it right now."

With a hint of amusement, Professor Bertinelli glanced over to the dazed boy sprawled against the wall. As soon as the professor moved on to the next pair, Koriand'r rushed over to Roy. She took in the unpleasant sight of a nasty welt on the boy's head and blood trickling out of his mouth.

Kori practically broke down. "I am so much the sorry! I really did not mean to hurt you so mortally. Tell me, do you require the medical attention?"

"Uh...n-no I'll be-" Roy fainted mid-sentence.

Without further ado, Kori informed Huntress of her intentions and flew Roy to the infirmary, worrying the whole way. She vowed to return once her classes were over. Poor Roy. Maybe this was why she had to learn to control her powers. Huh.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Raven was beyond excited for her next class. Magicks with Zatanna. _This is the real deal._

She burst into the room to find a tiny class. Ky Wykkyd, Jen, and some unfamiliar faces littered the room, which was strangely empty except for some hoops, crates, and mirrors. Raven's heart sank. _Oh. This kind of magic._

Raven slipped into a seat next to Jen, who elbowed her. "What's with the sad face, Rae-Rae?"

"Nothing. Just hoped Magicks would be less about kids' stuff and more about...you know, real spells."

"Whatever, just wait till you see Zatanna."

A black-haired woman in a top hat swished into the classroom, replacing her usual costume with a classy black suit in a puff of purple smoke. She seemed slightly out of breath. "Sorry I'm late, class. I was a little caught up with an explosion at a chemical plant, you know, the usual."

She looked around the room. "That's right! We have a new student, Rachel Roth."

Muttered greetings filled the room. Raven was caught off guard by one particularly handsome face turning to look at her. He grinned, sticking out his hand. "I'm Garth. Nice to meet you."

Numbly, Raven shook his hand. His dark eyes completely swept her mind blank. Strangely, the only thing she could feel at that moment was some kind of guilt and indecision. And even stranger was that the root of that feeling was Richard Grayson, which was weird, considering he was a flirt and he knew it and Raven knew it.

A short-haired girl cleared her throat, forcing a smile at Raven. "I'm Tula."

Somehow, there was a hint of jealousy behind her words. Raven would know. After all, she was an empath. She wondered silently what she'd done to deserve Tula's jealousy. In this regard she was as clueless as Kori, if not more.

Zatanna began her lesson by explaining different types of spells. Most Raven knew. _Jen, somehow I'm not impressed._

Jen suddenly froze in her seat. _How are you speaking to me in my mind? How am I speaking to you?_

_Oh...telepathy. Now we have a two-way mental link._

_Brilliant._

Raven couldn't really tell if Jen was being sarcastic, but the mental chat had amused her. To her surprise, Zatanna did teach her a few things. Sure Raven knew about dark magic spells, but Zatanna was more about nifty little spells. She demonstrated with her specialty 'backwards spells.'

"Etativel!" she shouted. Instantly, she levitated above the ground, then flew in a loop around the room. She ended with a swooping bow. "There's many possibilities for backwards spells. But they take real skill."

Raven smirked. _Challenge accepted._

She hung around when class ended.

"Yo, Rae, coming to lunch?" Jen yelled, practically carried away by the tide of students stampeding towards the world-class cafeteria.

"Uh...be there in ten."

"You do you, boo-boo. I, for one, could eat a cow." Jen filed away with the rest of the crowd.

Zatanna looked up from her desk. "Something I can help you with, Raven?"

Raven flinched, then regained her composure. "Actually I'm Rachel Roth."

Zatanna remained unconvinced. Raven sighed, "Okay. How much more do you know?"

"Only that you are not Tamaranian."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that valuable information, Professor Zee. Could have told you that when I learned to talk."

The professor raised an eyebrow. Amused, she continued, "Okay, sassy-pants. Run along to lunch now."

Raven obeyed meekly, although her mind was in turmoil. _Could she be the one who will help me unlock my past and at least figure out who's on my trail? _She might have been leaning against the wall for hours if not for the sudden interruption of her stomach rumbling. _Eh, world-class lunch buffet, the demoness approaches._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Raven's jaw dropped. Not the food, of course. She couldn't see the slightest sign of anything edible over the masses of teenagers crowding the cafeteria. A faint noise drifted across the cafeteria. Raven glanced over to the left side of the room to see a table yelling her name.

"Someone knows my name?"

Uncertainly, she weaved through the crowd to find...oh. Not too bad. A table with Kori, Jen, Karen, Roy, Wally, and...oh.

"Hey, Rae," said Dick Grayson.

"Rachel to you, rich-boy," Raven muttered.

Richard feigned hurt, though inside, it did kind of sting. The rich-boy comment. "Hey, I'm only 40% callous rich boy, remember?"

"How do you figure that?"

To that, Dick had no response. Jen smirked. "Aww, you two are arguing like a married couple."

Even Kori chimed, "Yes, when is the marriage of the husband and wife?"

Raven and Richard both turned a fabulous shade of red. "There is nothing between us," they chimed, then glared at each other. Raven got up. She wasn't really angry, but more...confused and embarrassed.

She searched the room for somewhere to go. Preferably a dark, non-sweaty corner of the room. Well, there wasn't another option. She headed for Tula and Garth.

"Raven, wait!" pleaded Richard. He reached after her, brushing her hand. Raven whipped around.

"I just...need some fresh air. Y'know, all this sweat."

She left a very downcast Dick Grayson squished in between Wally and Jen. "Eh, lunch is almost over. He'll probably survive."

Raven almost laughed watching Wally and Jen shouting to each other across Dick's face, food flying out of their mouths. She slipped out her new smartphone to take a picture of Richard Grayson's face. _I guess that's a pretty memorable first picture. On the one hand, it's Dick Grayson. I have a PICTURE of Richard on my phone. Well, at least he's a mess of half-eaten wagyu steak and caviar._

It was almost, almost adorable.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**YASSS DONE! Okay, thank you SO MUCH for reading all that, and please don't forget to review, fav, and follow, or something like that. I am literally so tired typing this at midnight so naturally...plot holes. Hope this story gets better later. I plan for Zatanna to have a big part in the overall plot...like a mentor, I guess...but...eh, idk, I'm too tired for this NIGHT PEOPLES!**


	3. All He Needed was a Bathroom

**Hey, thank you all for the feedback, I'm glad you liked my story. Okay, so this is chapter 3, hopefully it lives up to the previous one. I'm kinda in a hurry so this probably isn't edited and now I think I'll just shut up and write the story.**

**BTW before I write the story the organization of this chapter is like**

**-casual filler chapter fun**

**-VERY DARK TRIGON-Y EXPLORING RAVEN'S PAST STUFF**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Koriand'r Blorthnak glanced down at the tiny styrofoam box Raven had just slammed down on the table. In large letters the words "HAVE A NICE DAY" were printed in black. She opened her mouth to ask what the mysterious package was, but Raven was way ahead of her.

"Chinese takeout. I hope you like chow mein," Raven announced.

"Why thank you, Rav-"

Raven interrupted her friend with a very obvious cough.

Kori might have been naive, but she was not stupid. "Oh, I mean Rachel. Thank you Friend Rachel for these foods you have taken out from China."

Raven's lips twitched upwards, hinting at a smile behind her mask of seriousness, but the grin was quickly replaced with worry for Kori. The redhead was face down in her orange chicken, snoring loudly. She reached out tentatively, her pale gray hand closing around Kori's orange should. Raven shook Kori as hard as she could, but Tamaranians were famous for sleeping like bricks. Sighing, Raven summoned a hand of dark energy.

"KOR, WAKE UP!"

Koriand'r jolted upright at the sudden slap of darkness. "Did I doze off again?"

"Again? Kori, you need to get some sleep. I'll watch Roy, if you want. Oh wait. I don't care about your opinion. You are going back to the dorm, and I am watching your boyfriend."

Blushing at Raven's word choice, Kori sheepishly levitated out of the hospital room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Yes, Gar, I'm sure I can visit Roy alone. Yes, Vic, I do promise to get the arrow plushie to Roy."

Dick sighed in relief as the protests of his friends subsided. He'd heard about Roy's little martial arts incident, and wanted to make sure his friend was okay. Garfield and Victor had volunteered to come, but he'd argued that if Roy were to wake up, he was pretty sure Roy would not appreciate a crowd of people staring at him.

At the door to the room, he prepared to twist the door knob, only to stagger backwards, shell-shocked. There, crumpled in an uncomfortable blue chair by the entrance was none other than Rachel Roth.

Purple eyes flew open. Raven gasped, "Dick Grayson? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm Roy's friend. And last time I checked, you and Roy weren't BFFs."

Raven sighed, dropping the argument. She recognized the fact that to someone who'd just arrived, it would probably look like she had been stalking Roy Harper like a total fangirl. "Long story involving Koriand'r Blorthnak, that girl who accidentally hit Roy."

Richard prepared to say something snappy about Kori, but decided against it. Raven let out a tired yawn. Richard's face softened. He caught Raven in his arms as she practically topple over from fatigue. "Hey, let's get you back to the dorms."

Half-asleep, Raven could only wrap her mind around two things. First, that Dick Grayson was currently carrying her back to the dorm. Second, that she'd forgotten her favorite jacket back at Roy's room. _Shit._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jen bounced around on her bed, squealing into her furry pink blanket.

"What's up with you?" Raven montoned.

Nonchalantly, Jen began, "Oh nothing…" Suddenly, she burst out, "...EXCEPT THE FACT THAT DICK GRAYSON, LEADING CAMPUS PLAYBOY, IS TOTALLY INTO YOU!"

Raven put down her book. "What makes you say that?"

The girl twirled her pink pigtails, a Cheshire cat grin stretched across her pale face. "Hmm, maybe that little thing where he literally CARRIED you back to this dorm at 3 A.M. and wouldn't shut up about making sure you would be all right."

Raven's only response was to narrow her eyes. "That was nothing." Even to her, however, that statement had sounded like a total lie. A guy didn't just carry you back to your dorm bridal-style and not care about you. But surely..._whatever, Rae, he was just doing his civic duty. Besides, it doesn't matter to me personally...right?_

Thankfully, Kori walked in right as Jen was about to resume her teasing. The thing was...there was someone else with her.

"Tara Markov," the blondie bubbled, extending her hand. Raven shook the yellow glove uncertainly, but Jen retracted into the corner of her bed.

Snidely, Jen remarked, "Hey, you're Homeless Weirdo, right?"

The grin on Tara's face disappeared, replaced by anger with a hint of...hurt? "Sorry, Kor, I don't think I should still be here. Guess I'd better get back to my DORM. Not a cardboard box, Pinky."

When the door slammed, Koriand'r whirled to Jen. "I believe that was very rude and mean of you, Jennifer."

"Sorry, Alien Girl. Not my duty to like all your friends."

At this, Raven bristled, her eyes flickering vaguely with dark energy. She hissed, "Two things, Jen. First, NEVER refer to Koriand'r as Alien Girl again unless you want to find yourself in another dimension. Second, you have no right to judge Tara based on how much money she has or doesn't have. You're just going to treat her like dirt because of some rumors? I don't know, Jen, I thought you were better than that. Guess I was wrong. Oh wait, I was wrong about something else, too. I said I had only two things to say. I have three. Third, don't talk to me again until you apologize to Tara and Kori."

Jen blinked, astounded. She'd never seen Raven lose her cool like that and quite frankly, never wanted to see it again. Sighing melodramatically, the pink-haired girl turned to Koriand'r. "Sorry, Kori. I guess I got a little carried away."

"That is all right, Jennifer. I am glad we are the friends again." With that said, Kori enveloped Jen in one of her famous (or was it infamous?) bone-crushing, soul-squeezing embraces.

Wheezing, Jen managed, "Hey, why don't we invite that Tara girl to a spa day?"

Raven was both skeptical and still a little miffed at Jen for insulting Kori. "Uh, I don't think it's a good idea to let dark energy mix with cucumber wraps and avocado facials…"

Jen grinned in her signature cat-like manner. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Helloooo?" Jen sing-songed, perfectly fine with the openness of her stripey pink bikini. "Room service?"

Dick tried to peer over Jen's shoulder. "Uh, I was just wondering if Rachel was in there."

"Why sure! Rach, your boyfriend's making a house call!"

Raven screeched as Jen slid aside, frantically snatching a white towel. "A little privacy?"

Dick turned beet red. He stumbled back a few steps, then tossed his package across the room. "You left y-your jacket." With that, he staggered out of the hallway, still dazed.

Jen tapped her chin knowingly. Raven knew that look. That look made Raven very, very nervous.

The pink enchantress smirked devilishly. "You know what would be even better than a spa day?"

Kori popped out of the other room, attired in a light lavender two-piece. "What would be better than having fruit sludge on your face?"

"A day at the beach...with boys."

Raven blanched.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

They stepped out of the express pod, finding themselves on the sandy coastline of South Beach, Florida. Jen sprinted across the sand, then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Look," she whispered, deadly serious.

Raven turned paper white. Was it her mysterious captor? Would she be killed before she knew anything about anything? Would any of her questions be answered?

"Eye candy!" Jen squealed, flinging herself towards an unfortunate surfer.

Kori, meanwhile, had spotted something very intriguing, and had the brilliant idea of dragging her friends along with her. Literally. Dragging. "Look at the intensive war of the net and the ball that the two sides use as a weapon to attack each other!"

Roy nudged her gently. "That's beach volleyball, actually, but close enough."

After explaining the rules, the group split up. Garfield, Tara, Raven, and Richard versus Koriand'r, Roy, Victor, and Jen. Instead of beach volleyball, it was more like superpowered, extra-intense beach volleyball.

Kori served first. She took a deep breath,then, levitating into the air, she smacked the ball hard, sending it flying towards Garfield. Using his animal instincts, he dodged, bumping the volleyball to Raven. Not even looking, a rather bored Raven used dark energy to set the ball to Tara, who, with what was literally a stone hand, crushed the ball down on the unfortunate Karen. Seething, Starfire's eyes burned bright green.

Not long afterwards, the inevitable occurred. "Whoo!" Starfire yelled, overly excited. Lost in the moment, she accidentally unleashed her eye lasers on full blast. That was the end of both the volleyball game and the volleyball.

"Rest in peace, Wilson," Tara sighed, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

Jen gave her a sideways smile. "You know, maybe I actually can stand to hang out with you."

"Uh...thanks, I guess."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dick split off from the rest of the group, so clearly, Raven was suspicious. That kid had been acting weird all day. She followed him into a clearing. At that, Richard narrowed his blue eyes.

"I know you're right behind me, so...could you just let me do my stuff in private?"

Raven almost succumbed to that ridiculous,light-headed, retarded state she went into whenever Dick mentioned something like that. But something wasn't right.

"Well, why didn't you go when we were at that five-star hotel?"

The blue of Richard's eyes turned solid red. The air around the clearing seemed to get ten times blinding white sand turned molten black. All of a sudden, Raven and Richard were not at a heavenly beach, but in a hellish underground cave glowing with red lava.

"All because he supposedly had to take a piss," Raven sighed.

Richard whipped around, but the action seemed forced, like he wasn't the one in control of his body. By now, even the scleras of his eyes were red, which Raven found strangely unnerving. But that was nothing compared to the four glowing eyes that lit up on the side of the cave.

And just when she thought things couldn't deteriorate further, a deep, layered voice came from Richard's mouth. "Raven. It has been sixteen years, but I would recognize your hair anywhere. You know, you look just like your mother."

"Listen. I know Azar and I look kind of alike, but I think "just like" is an overexaggeration."

The voice laughed. "Azar? You've been fed a lie, my child. Azar was never your mother. And Azar is gone, like your mother. Thank me for both. There is no escaping your destiny, my sweet Raven. As soon as my demons capture you and take you to the sacred place, the prophecy shall be fulfilled. All in due time. At the right time. For now, prove your worth."

Raven's mind was still whirling. _My...dad? Azar isn't my mom. So...who is? Demons? I'm...related to a DEMON? That explains it. And...wait a minute, prove my worth?_

With a harsh laugh, the demon intoned, "Will you save your friend or yourself? Make the right choice, Raven."

Raven almost laughed. Most dads: Obviously be selfless. My demon dad: You're more important than everyone else because I think you are some kind of object that belongs to me even though I was never part of your life and murdered any kind of mother you ever had. Thanks, Dad, you're the real MVP.

"Both."

Raven's eyes glowed brilliant white, and she encased the lava flows in darkness, willing them to slow. It was the best she could do under the stress and heat of the entire situation.

She flew towards the unconscious Richard, whose perfect rich-boy hair was a total mess. Without a moment's hesitation, she drew him close, transforming into a raven of pure energy. Cawing, she used her intangibility to rise towards the surface. She erupted through a layer of sand, then levitated herself towards the ground, slowly allowing her human shape to return. With a groan, Richard slid out of her purple cloak.

"Ugh...what happened?"

"Nothing. You fell, I shared my cloak with you, and you woke up."

Richard rolled his eyes. "I may be slightly slow, but I'm not a retard. I remember things...four glowing eyes...demons, Azar, destiny...and Rachel?"

The dreaded moment. "Yes?"

"Your real name is Raven, you're the daughter of an all-powerful demon, and you're the subject of an ancient prophecy that you're most likely a tool in. And none of the others know?"

Raven curled into a ball, suddenly feeling strangely vulnerable. "Listen, up until ten minutes ago, the only thing I knew out of what you just mentioned was that my real name was Raven. The whole thing is just as new to me as it is to you."

"Still, don't the others deserve to know?"

Tears leaked out of Raven's eyes. She pressed her eyelids together, furiously willing the droplets to cease. "I-I don't know...I don't…"

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and heard a strangely soothing voice. Dick's? Since when was he so understanding. He sighed, then began, "Raven, everyone has 're entitled to your own as well. I would know. I mean, I was Robin for quite a while and still, only a select few knew my secret. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. So are Gar, Vic, Karen, Kori, Roy, and Jen. A burden is lighter when more people help carry it."

Raven slipped her slim gray hand into Dick's, allowing him to help her up. She sniffled, chuckling lightly. "Thanks, Guru Grayson."

"Anytime, Raven-chan," Dick replied, giving her a mock bow.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Kori and Tara chimed. "WE WERE READY TO CALL 911!"

Raven shrugged, her typical calm demeanor restored. "Too bad you didn't. I'd have loved a welcome home party."

"I'm serious," Koriand'r added, her crimson brows knit in concentration.

Raven and Dick turned to look at one another, then at the circle of friends peering anxiously at them.

Raven cleared her throat, then said, "A life-changing journey."

At the same time, however, Dick muttered, "Looking for something."

Jen flipped on the couch, her pigtails dangling as she hung, upside down, from the armrest. She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. "A bedroom, perhaps?"

"Actually a bathroom," Raven blurted, her face rapidly heating up.

Roy broke in, "Interesting choice…"

Victor added, "...for a setting…"

Garfield finished, "...for-"

Loudly, Dick said, "Peeing. A great place to pee."

Raven facepalmed. That Grayson was a special one. Yes, definitely...unique. She just didn't know yet if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

With a puff of golden sparks, the curtains slid aside, revealing Zatanna in her full magician's costume. Theatrically, she summoned a ring of dark purple flames around two golden hoops, then, tossing both into the air, shouted, "Hsiugnitxe erif! Mrofsnart otni muinatit ebuc!"

And just like that, the two flaming hoops were a single, perfectly not-on-fire titanium...box. She lifted the lid, pulling out two fluffy bunnies, which promptly hopped away. Zatanna bowed.

Blowing kisses, she announced, "Thank you, thank you!"

Raven skulked out of the shadows. "Uh...there's nobody here…"

"Raven! I didn't see you there!"

"I've been practicing some of your stealth techniques. Surprisingly helpful."

Zatanna smiled. "Well, you know, Raven, I'd do anything I can to help you."

"That's great. Because help is exactly what I need."

Raven slid something over to Zatanna. "Does this look familiar to you?"

The magician carefully inspected the paper, then pulled away, shocked. No...the four eyes. It couldn't be. She'd known there was something special about Raven, but she hadn't pinpointed it until now.

Raven's indigo brows furrowed, knit in anxiety. "I think it's...something about my dad. The thing is...I think he's some sort of demon."

"No, Raven. Not some sort. He is definitely a demon, and one of the strongest ones at that. Here. Read this. In the meantime, I will consult a book of prophecy to see if there are any clues about this...destiny. I'm almost certain it's a prophecy."

Raven, meanwhile, ran her hands over the cracked leather of the tome. It read, "The Complete Legend of Trigon, also Known as Skath." Raven's purple eyes flew wide open. Something Azar had mentioned...once...long, long ago…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_8 years ago…_

_Raven and Azar bobbed up and down in mid-air, both concentrating in the lotus position. Azar's face showed no sign of any emotion. She looked completely at peace with the world. Well, even more at peace than was usual for her._

_The little girl opposite her, however…_

_Raven's eyes snapped open, filled with annoyance. "How long will it take for me to 'calm my soul and release my anger'?"_

_Azar's lips twitched upwards slightly. "A long time. Patience, Raven. It must be Skath shining through. Lucky Arella's there to balance things out."_

"_Skath? Arella?"_

_Azar crashed to the ground, concentration broken. "What? N-no, did I say Skath? I meant skating. And Arella...pfft, I was just thinking about your toy. I meant Stella. You know, she always calms you down. Do you want to go skating?"_

_Raven loved skating. She forgot all about whatever an Arella or a Skath was as she happily accepted Azar's proffered hand and dragged the older woman off to the Tamaranian National Glorbfok Arena. If she had to choose between feeling the slippery glorbfok under her skates or scouring the library for mentions of Skath or Arella...well, that really wasn't a hard choice._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She staggered backwards, finally realizing the full scope of that conversation. Gasping, she managed, "Arella. My mother's name is Arella."

Zatanna clapped. "Great. Looks like these sessions are working. Come back whenever you need and we'll see if we can piece together more about things like the prophecy.

"I'd like that...Professor Zatanna."

"Just Zatanna's fine."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dick slipped into his dark blue pajamas. Yawning, he reached to close the shutters for the night. 2:00 A.M. Great, he'd get ten minutes more sleep than usual. He turned, eyes half-lidded. They flew open again, and he would have screamed if not for the darkness wrapped around his mouth.

A voice came from somewhere farther in the shadows. "We need to talk."

With no warning whatsoever, the figure wrapped something silky around Dick, and when he staggered out of the darkness, he found himself in-

"The pavilion?"

Raven materialized in the shadows. "For privacy. I found some more things out."

Dick smiled. Sleep deprivation could wait. "First of all, Batman's boxers, Raven, don't scare me like that! Second...master detective Richard Grayson at your service."

He patted the marble bench invitingly. Raven thought for a moment, then slid in next to him. "I talked with Zatara, and I think we know now who my mom is. And who that demon is. Maybe soon we'll know what this destiny of mine is."

And somehow, Dick found himself more focused on Raven's mellifluous voice than the fact that he was slowly falling asleep.

"Dick?"Raven prodded him. "Figures."

Sighing, she transformed into a dark raven. _So much for his years of training to stay awake._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Okay, that was kind of hard because I've been rushing to finish a giant four-month project, and today was the deadline for what was basically part A of it, and so this is really rushed. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and as always...feedback pluz.**

**:) Bye until winter break or sometime after it or before it or something**


End file.
